epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
The Gunslinger is a member of the Slinger family of enemies in the . They roam in ancient areas like Kitten Kingdom Ruins or near mechanical factories like the Waste Disposal Plant; in EBF5, they appear in the Data Bunker. It can often be seen together with its stabby counterpart, the Swordslinger. Appearance The Gunslinger has a very similar appearance compared to its Swordslinger brethren, being a floating robot wearing a long, old, tattered brown coat. Its metallic face is partially covered by a wide brimmed cowboy hat. The only difference between the two is the decoration on their hat; while the Swordslinger appears to have part of a sabre attached to the front of its hat, the Gunslinger has a magazine clipped to the back instead. Overview The Gunslinger primarily attacks with Bomb and Thunder attacks which repeatedly hit random targets. Its attacks are overall low powered and not very threatening, save for Headshot, an inaccurate attack with a very high chance to instantly down its target. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 moves. |HP = 180 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 30 |AP = 7 |Gold = 40 |thunder = -70% |water = -90% |earth = 50% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |psn = 100% |item1name = Metal Gear |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Microcontroller |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Steel Plate |item3chance = 60% |item4name = RAM Chip |item4chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low accuracy but high power. |HP = 180 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.5 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 30 |AP = 3 |SP = 3 |Gold = 30 |earth = 50% |poison = 50% |bomb = -80% |wind = -80% |water = -80% |psn = 100% |item1name = Springy Spring |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Wool |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Gunpowder |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Microcontroller |item4chance = 100% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it instead had Thunder and no Water resistance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Gunslinger is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc4 = 40% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Rocket (Plasma Field) |Target3 = Centered |Power3 = 42 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 75% |Element3 = Thunder |StatusChance3 = 60% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 130% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Headshot |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 100 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 50% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc4 = 40% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Chainsaw Gun; * Syphoned → Headshot; * Otherwise → Chainsaw Gun (1/4), Cannon Volley (1/4), Rocket (1/4), Headshot (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Anything → Chainsaw Gun (1/4), Cannon Volley (1/4), Rocket (1/4), Headshot (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned → Nothing; * If Berserked → Chainsaw Gun; * Otherwise → Chainsaw Gun (1/4), Cannon Volley (1/4), Rocket (1/4), Headshot (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Chainsaw Gun. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Gunslinger ignores the status on players. Adventure Story In this spinoff game, Gunslingers appear as enemies in the second area of the game (the Desert). They move back and forth on their platforms, but attempt to chase Matt if they spot him. Periodically, they will raise their cannons and fire a large bullet at Matt, which must be dodged. As usual, Matt can also take damage if he touches the Gunslinger itself. Unlike the main EBF games, the Gunslinger does not have a melee-focused counterpart. However, it does have an upgraded version/alternate species that appears in later levels: the Black Gunslinger. This version of the Gunslinger is identifiable by its black clothing and new hat design. It moves faster, does more damage, and fires three bullets at a time. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When summoned, the Gunslinger uses its Headshot against a single target. While cheap and powerful, the summon will always have at least a 50% chance of missing. It should be noted that since targets that are inflicted with and are incapable of dodging, it's still guaranteed to hit them (the same applies for the EBF1 simulation foes, since they have 0 Evade). Trivia * As mentioned in concept art galleries of , the design for the Gunslinger enemy came from a DeviantArt member named kmau. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes